1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to human computer interfaces, and more particularly to a mobile system and method employed to treat mental conditions and promote mental health remotely and in real-time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer user interfaces permit users to manipulate and use virtual objects that exist in computer software. User interface (UI) devices such as cell phones and personal digital assistants provide interfaces between users and manipulated virtual objects or applications. Many applications (apps) may be provided and employed to support the needs of a user. A need exists for a system and method to promote mental health using mobile devices.